


Like A Liar

by J_Adams2002



Series: Criminal Minds Fics/Oneshots [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Platonic Relationship, Post-case hangout, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Adams2002/pseuds/J_Adams2002
Summary: Spencer is amazed by your interrogation abilites, and when you’re hanging out together after the most recent case, he decides to ask you.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Criminal Minds Fics/Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112387
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Like A Liar

“No, I’m just saying, if the unsub didn’t devolve, we’d never catch him.”

“You say that about every case we have, Y/N,” Spencer replies, reading his book. Though you aren’t sure if he’s actually reading, his fingers are running down as if he’s scanning the pages of ‘Fahrenheit 451’.

“Yeah, but when am I wrong?” You ask. Rossi lets out a light laugh.

“That kid’s got a point,” he adds, “but if they didn’t, our job would be a lot less interesting.”

You shrug and lean back, making yourself comfy in the corner of the small loveseat of the jet. Spencer’s next to you, and Rossi’s opposite you two. Morgan, Emily, and JJ are around one table, and Hotch is at another, already starting on the paperwork of their most recent case.

“Yeah, Morgan wouldn’t be able to kick doors in,” you say, sending a joking look to the mentioned agent. Derek looks over, arching an eyebrow.

“Yeah, well you…actually, I can’t think of a comeback,” he trails off, making Emily and JJ burst out laughing.

“Morgan? Speechless? That’s a first,” Emily says, and as you look around the jet, you see even Hotch has a small smirk on his face. Spencer puts his book down and leans back next to you.

“I’ve never seen you unable to respond,” he says and Morgan rolls his eyes.

“As if you’re any better at comebacks, pretty boy,” he replies. Spencer shrugs, grabbing a blanket from the top of the sofa and dragging it down. He lies it over his lap, and immediately, you grab half and wraps yourself in it too. Spencer gives you a soft smile as you drift off.

**—•—**

“N/N? Y/N?”

You stir and open your eyes. Spencer’s shaking you slightly with a small smile. “We’re about to land.”

You smile at Spencer and nod, sitting up and stretching. “Movie at mine?”

“Okay. Do you have a spare pillow or do you want me to bring one?” He asks. You shake your head.

“It’s alright. I’ve got some.”

So, thirty minutes later, you and Spencer are back at your apartment, kicking your shoes off at the door and sitting down on the sofa. You pull up Netflix, and put on the latest Star Trek film.

This tradition started around six months ago. You invited Spencer back to your place after a particularly rough case, and you two ended up watching films together. After a while, you started talking about the deeper things in life, and the case, of course. Spencer would talk about the case, and how he found certain parts difficult, and you talked about your fear of loosing people, including the team.

It takes a few episodes before Spencer wants to talk.

“How did you get the unsub to talk in the interrogation? Even Rossi couldn’t crack him,” he asks. You shrug.

“He just wanted to be praised and feel like he’s in control,” you explain.

“Like how Bundy told the reporter his entire life story in the third person?”

“Exactly.”

“So you strung him along?”

“Yeah. He kept trying to ask me questions, and I directed them about the killings. He asked me if I knew how the bodies were discovered, **and I said no, like a liar.** ”

Spencer lets out a light laugh. It’s like music to your ears, to hear your best friend laugh and destress. It’s like all the tension has left his body. You smile a little goofily, making Spencer look at you.

“What? Is something on my face?” He starts wiping around his mouth. You shake your head.

“No, no, it’s just nice to see you happy,” you grin.

Spencer gives a small smile and opens his arms for you. You comply and lean into your best friend, resting your head on his chest. Slowly but surely, the two of you fall asleep together, the TV still playing quietly in the background. 


End file.
